


Announcement

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Annunciation, Archangels, EVE - Freeform, Gen, Heaven, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Michael feels that some angels get all the plum assignments.





	Announcement

Michael and Uriel watched Gabriel looking at himself in a mirror of purest silver that hung, suspended in thin air, in front of him. He adjusted his sparkling white tunic, licked a finger and slicked down his eyebrows and winked at them in the reflection.

"What do you think? Devastatingly glorious, if I say so myself."

"You always do," Michael said.

He laughed, like she was making a joke, and checked yet _again_ that the lines of his toga were absolutely perfect. The effect of the bright white clothing against the glowing white stones of Heaven made him radiant even without the shine of self-satisfaction.

"Are you sure you should wear a toga, Gabriel? It _is_ associated with the oppressive elite class of the invaders, after all."

"Michael's right. Maybe something a little more neutral?"

"Pfft. It's flattering. If either of you had my height you could carry it off too. Anyway, I'm thinking – it's the modern world, the kid's young, maybe I'll go lower key with the announcement. You know, no full scale wings-and-halo, more friendly-uncle sort of thing."

Michael looked sardonically at Uriel and then back at him.

"You just looked "Uncle" up in a dictionary, didn't you? What you _mean_ is, you want to show up in some new modern earthly clothes you've just bought. This is precisely the sort of announcement that _demands_ the whole traditional appearance, Gabriel. I really don't know why you're doing it anyway. Surely it's the sort of assignment for the Prince of Israel –"

"Eve," Gabriel said with what had to be an innocent smile, because he was always very insistent that angels didn't have expressions that could be categorized as _ malicious grins_.

"What?"

"Let's not forget what you were like with Eve. One little assignment to comfort her and you end up, well –"

Michael glared at him while Uriel looked down as if trying to peer through the floor towards earth.

"She found it very comforting. It was a new experience for all of us; literally no one had ever given birth before. I asked her if it helped, and she said it did."

"Uh-huh," Gabriel said, checking his reflection again. "I guess I would too, if I was a human surrounded by a troop of angels while their commander felt me up. Which is why _I'm_ on young female human duty this time." He shot finger guns at Michael and wandered off, rehearsing his speech. "Hey, kiddo, have we got an opportunity for _you_ -"

"Maybe don't start with _Ave_?" Uriel called after him. "Very Roman, _Ave_."

"She found it comforting," Michael muttered. 

Uriel held up both hands in an _I'm keeping well out of this one_ gesture.

In the distance, Gabriel could be heard, now trying the effect of jumping out from behind doors and yelling "Surprise! You're the mother of God!"

**Author's Note:**

> In the apocryphal Latin _Life of Adam and Eve_, the Archangel Michael comes to comfort Eve while she gives birth to Cain, and strokes her face and breast.
> 
> _xxi 1 And behold, there came twelve angels and two 'virtues', standing on the right and on the left_
> 
> _2 of Eve; and Michael was standing on the right; and he stroked her on the face as far as to the breast and said to Eve: 'Blessed art thou, Eve, for Adam's sake. Since his prayers and intercessions are great, I have been sent that thou mayst receive our help. Rise up now, and_
> 
> _3 prepare thee to bear. And she bore a son and he was shining; and at once the babe rose up and ran and bore a blade of grass in his hands, and gave it to his mother, and his name was called Cain._


End file.
